


Crying Lightning

by bluejorts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fem!Sam, fem!Gabriel, fem!sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejorts/pseuds/bluejorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song by the Arctic Monkeys.<br/>Sam runs into someone very interesting in a cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying Lightning

 

Sam ran for the cover of a nearby coffee shop as the rain began to fall. She let out a deep breath as she reached the cover of the awning. Her books were hardly waterproof, and it would cost a fortune to get them replaced. She heard a chuckle from very close behind her and turned, startled, to meet it. She was met with the top of a head and what felt like a chin hitting her chest.

"Woah, careful there jumpy." An amused voice came from her breast.

"Shit! I'm so sorry." Sam flushed, stepping back.

"Woah, don't do that." The person in front of her warned, grabbing her by the hoodie and pulling her back. "Don't wanna get wet now do we sasquatch?" The question was clearly rhetorical and contained a kind of flirting dirtiness Sam would never usually expect from a stranger.

She muttered thanks and stepped sideways away from the other person. Now that she could see them she could tell that they were a girl, the same age as Sam, maybe older. She was cute, with light brown hair cut short and bright, golden brown eyes. Sam looked her up and down, she had a nice figure, too. She met her eyes and the other woman cocked one eyebrow with a smirk.

"Like what you see?" She asked, crossing her arms, and Sam could've sworn she puffed her chest out. Sam blushed again and couldn't think of a single thing to say, luckily the other girl didn't seem to care. "Come over here, I'll show you something." She beckoned. Sam obliged and watched as she searched through a tatty backpack that probably used to be red. She pulled out two things; a crumpled pick 'n' mix bag from the cinema the other side of the cracker factory, and a pack of cards.

"A card trick?" Sam asked, not sure she really wanted to be stuck in the cold awning of a perfectly decent cafe with some chick playing with cards.

"A magic trick." The girl corrected, grinning around her lollipop. "Pick a card, any card." She fanned them out impressively. Must be pretty good with her fingers, Sam thought. She pointed at a random card in the deck and the other woman pulled it out and handed it to Sam. It was the ace of hearts.

Sam spent all of two seconds memorizing it before she got distracted by the girl licking her lollipop, tongue swirling in circles that Sam imagined would feel very nice in some places on the human body.

"You got it, sasquatch?" She asked, acting oblivious to Sam's staring.

"My name is Sam. And yeah." Sam grumbled, trying to make it as if she were annoyed by rather than intrigued and attracted to the strange woman that had bumped into her and was showing her magic tricks.

"Alright, nice to meet you Sam. I'm Gabrielle, but you can call me anything you like, gorgeous." She winked, pulling the card from Sam's grasp and placing it back in the pack. She shuffled the cards in style, probably showing off but clearly not caring. "Here we go." She fanned the cards out again and crunched the sweet in her mouth. There was a look of concentration on her face as she ran her fingers along the slightly tattered cards. "Is this your card?" She exclaimed, pulling one from the deck between her fore and middle fingers. It was the ace of hearts.

"Yes." Sam nodded, impressed.

Gabrielle grinned triumphantly. "I bet I can find the card that comes after that too." She bragged.

Sam shrugged, "Go ahead." She told her.

Gabrielle successfully retrieved the two of hearts, and tucked away the deck as she pulled a handful of strawberry laces from the pick 'n' mix bag.

Sam looked out at the rain, it didn't seem to be stopping any time soon, and some company was better than none. She leaned on the wall next to the other woman, one hand in her pocket, the other cushioning her head against the cold bricks as she watched Gabrielle. She watched her eyes light up as she spotted something in the distance.

"You got anything to do this afternoon Sammy?" Gabrielle asked, turning to meet Sam's stare.

Sam didn't, and she said so. Gabrielle grabbed her books, pulling them from her grasp, ignoring the cry of protest Sam gave. She shoved them in her bag, taking care so that the pages didn't rip. 

"Come on then, we're getting ice cream." She grinned. Sam was powerless to do anything but zip up her hoodie, pull the hood hastily over her head, and follow. Gabrielle practically skipped over to a rather dejected looking ice cream van. If Sam wasn't already sure this made it certain that the girl was absolutely insane. "Two ninety nines please." She asked, voice sunny. The grumpy looking bloke in the van obliged.

"One sixty each. " He told her, handing her the ice creams.

She frowned dramatically. "Now that doesn't sound right." She hummed thoughtfully. "I could have sworn it was called a ninety nine because that's how much it costs."

"No, 's just the name."

"Well I'm not paying one sixty for a ninety nine cent ice cream." Gabrielle announced.

The man held out his hand like he was expecting the cones back, but Gabrielle clearly had no intention of giving them. She looked the man straight in the eye and took a scoop of the dessert with her tongue.

"Hey! Missy!" The man exclaimed, clearly annoyed. "You gotta pay!"

"Like I said; ninety nine cents." Gabrielle smirked. Sam just stood there, trying not to stare as the girl took another lick of the ice cream. She focused her attention on the red faced man in the van. He was glaring at her but held a hand out for the payment.

Gabrielle smiled sweetly. "Here we go, two dollars for the ice cream, and one twenty for your incredible service." The man took the money and anger grew on his face as it dawned on him just what she was playing at. "Thank you." She waved goodbye and grabbed Sam's hand to pull her away.

"C'mon, gigantaur."

Sam waited until they were under the shelter of the cafe awning again before she spoke her mind: "You are absolutely insane."

Gabrielle winked at her.


End file.
